memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel
The following is a list of unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel. :For the full list of named personnel, se Enterprise (NX-01) personnel. Chef Captain Jonathan Archer had to call in a load of favors just to get his Chef onto ''Enterprise''. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Chef was known for his famous breakfast dish, eggs Benedict. (ENT: "Minefield") In August 2152, Chef became ill, so Hoshi Sato, who enjoyed spending time in galley, offered to serve as his replacement until he became well. (ENT: "Singularity") delivers pot roast.]] While forced to temporarily relocate to the cramped catwalk, in September, Chef continued to serve his role as ship's cook. His meal of choice, at the time, was pot roast, a dish he served three times in three days, much to Malcolm Reeds discomfort. (ENT: "The Catwalk") In February 2154, Chef was the only person to complain at how long it took the damage to ship's galley to be repaired after the attack at Azati Prime. (ENT: "Countdown") :Chef was a character that was never seen, nor heard, with exception of the purposely cropped shot of the character that appeared in "The Catwalk". Some fans have joked that the reason we have never seen Chef is because he looks a lot like William Shatner. He was played by Jonathan Frakes in "These Are the Voyages...." Commander Riker was playing a holoprogram about ''Enterprise and he took the role of Chef.'' Command Division Female Crewmember This command division crewman served aboard Enterprise during her first three years of service, including its' search for the Xindi superweapon. She would occasionally served on the bridge, and was known to stand-in as relief helmsman. :This crewman was played by uncredited actress, Hilde Garcia. Appearances *ENT ** "Broken Bow" ** "Fight or Flight" ** "Unexpected" ** "Cold Front" ** "Rogue Planet" ** "Acquisition" ** "Detained" ** "Vox Sola" ** "Desert Crossing" ** "Shockwave, Part I" ** "Minefield" ** "Dead Stop" ** "Vanishing Point" ** "The Catwalk" ** "The Crossing" ** "Cogenitor" ** "The Expanse" ** "The Xindi" ** "Twilight" ** "Chosen Realm" ** "Proving Ground" ** "Stratagem" ** "Harbinger" ** "The Council" Relief Helmsman This unnamed ensign was a relief helmsman serving in place of Travis Mayweather while he was detained by the Tandarans in their Detention Complex 26 in 2152. (ENT: "Detained") :This officer was uncredited. Operations Division Engineer (2154) A member of the same engineering team with Crewman Jane Taylor during the search for the Xindi superweapon from 2153-2154. (ENT: "The Forgotten") : This engineer was played by famed cartoonist Seth MacFarlane in a cameo. Some have speculated that this may have been Ensign McFarlane (possibly named in homage to MacFarlane) or Ensign Rivers (a later cameo by MacFarlane). Engineer on Fire This engineer caught fire during the battle with the Xindi-Reptilians at Azati Prime in 2154. He was extinguished by Trip Tucker and taken to Sickbay. (ENT: "Azati Prime") :played by Vince Deadrick, Jr.. Female Crewmember .]] An unnamed female crewmember injured when Enterprise struck a Romulan mine in 2152. (ENT: "Minefield") Later that year she was working on a crossword puzzle while the crew was forced into the catwalk. She was almost finished when the Captain almost stepped on her PADD. One of the last questions was 6 letters ending in R; The First Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. She didn't know it, but Archer told her it was "Solkar." (ENT: "The Catwalk") :Although appearing twice, actress Elizabeth Magness was credited only as "Female Crewman" and "Injured Crewmember". Relief Tactical Officer This unnamed crewman was a relief tactical officer serving in place of Malcolm Reed, while Reed was on a special mission infiltrating the Tandaran Detention Complex 26 in 2152. (ENT: "Detained") He later appeared at the tactical station while the landing party took Shuttlepod 1 down to Paraagan II. (ENT: "Shockwave, Part I") He was also seen working at the back of the bridge in ENT: "Silent Enemy. :This crewman was uncredited. His appearance in in "Shockwave" was clearly shown in the episodes deleted scenes, and were more obscured in the aired version of the episode. Steward This unnamed steward assisted Chef by serving breakfast in the captain's mess, during the Captain's meal with Trip and Phlox. (ENT: "Unexpected") :This 'Steward' was played by actor Drew Howerton. Tactical Crewman This unnamed crewman was a tactical officer that beamed down to P'Jem as part of Malcolm Reed's assault team that attempted to rescue Archer T'Pol and Tucker, after they were taken hostage by Andorian commandos. He carried a backpack of supplies, including phase pistols and a tricorder. Prior to beaming down, he was initially hesitant about stepping onto the transporter pad, as he had never used a transporter before. Later, during their assault on the Andorians, he was hit by weapons fire. (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") :This 'Tactical Crewman' was played by actor Jamie McShanehttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0574535/. It is unclear if his wound was fatal or not, due to the fact that Andorian sidearms apparently do not have "stun" settings, as he did not appear in the later scenes. Sciences Division Medical Technician A medical technician, with the rank of crewman third class, helped coordinate the moving of patients when sickbay was filled with injured aliens when a ship suffered a reactor overload in orbit of Xantoras, and Enterprise had to offer assistance. When he brought in an Antaran on a stretcher, Dr. Phlox froze for a minute as this was the first one he'd seen, and his people had been at war with them centuries earlier. (ENT: "The Breach") :The unnamed crewman was played by Jamison Yang. Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Enterprise (NX-01) personnel